The Return of Malomyotismon
by Vendetta Rage
Summary: Ashora romance. Giovanni gets Malomyotismon's power and he sends Ash to the Digiworld. He and a digidestined must work together to defeat Giovanni and his pokemon to save their worlds from total destruction.
1. Giovanni's New Power

I don't own Pokemon or Digimon.

Malomyotismon's Return

Ch 1: Giovanni's New Power

Team Rocket HQ

Giovanni was in his office sitting at his desk thinking about his many failures at the hands of his greatest enemy: Ash Ketchum. Ash foiled his plans to steal rare Pokemon so many times; he was reaching the boiling point of his anger.

He slammed his fist down on his table which waked up his Persian and said. "If only I can become more powerful, than he will show Ash and his friends not to mess with Team Rocket".

Then all of a sudden, Giovanni heard a voice coming from his computer telling him. "So Giovanni, you want to become powerful, feared by the Gods themselves, and unstoppable against your enemies".

Giovanni was looking at his computer in disbelief and asked the voice. "What are you and how do you know about me".

"Oh I known everything about you, you being the leader of an organization called Team Rocket, including your failures". Giovanni looked confused as the voice tells him about the darkness in his heart. "I can give you power beyond your imagination".

Giovanni was a little interested but he asked. "What's in it for me"?

The voice tells him. "Nothing, just find me and then the power is yours".

"But where do I find you. Then a portal appears on the computer screen, the voice tells Giovanni to enter the portal. Then Giovanni gathers all of his Pokemon including Persian and enters the portal.

Digital World

Giovanni now appeared in the middle of an unknown forest in front of an abandoned shrine.

"What is this place"? Giovanni said.

"This is the digital world". Giovanni heard the voice even better; it was coming from the shrine. Giovanni went inside the shrine to find the source of the voice; a tombstone. The tombstone had symbols of evil on it and also had an evil aura surrounding it. Giovanni walked closer to it and the voice spoke to him again.

"The tombstone is my prison. The only way to release me is to destroy it".

"But wait". Giovanni said. "Who are you"?

"I am Malomyotismon; I am a viral Digimon that has been imprisoned after I have been defeated by a group of kids called the Digidestined".

"So Malomyotismon why am I here". Giovanni asked the spirit.

"I see you have a great amount of darkness in your heart, and if you can release me from this prison, you and I can be one powerful force that will rip all worlds apart".

"Alright I'll do it". Now Giovanni sends out his Rhydon to destroy the tombstone with its mighty tackle. A dark mist emerges from the rubble and surrounds Giovanni and starts to go inside of him. Giovanni felt power through his veins and he eyes are glowing red, and an explosion occurred and destroyed the shrine.

After the explosion ended, Giovanni was astonished by his new power. He had a different outfit on rather than his regular suit. He had a cloak with dark clothing and black dress pants. Giovanni took the time to look at himself and he liked the new look.

"Now Ash Ketchum; the time for you to die is drawing near. He said with a dark aura glowing around his body. "Rhydon, lets go, we've got work to do".


	2. Ash's Journey

I don't own Pokemon or Digimon

Malomyotismon's Return

Ch 2. Ash's Journey

Hoenn region (Near Petalburg City)

Over the past 6 months, Ash Ketchum has been traveling in the lands of Hoenn to continue his quest to become a pokemon master. Right now, Ash and his friends Brock, May, and Max are headed towards Petalburg City to face May and Max's father Norman in a gym battle to win his fifth badge. Little did Ash know that he will soon be involved in a battle that will determine the fate of not only his world but other worlds as well.

While the group is walking along, May and Max are having a conversation about returning to their hometown after a long journey throughout the land of Hoenn. "It won't be long till we reach Petalburg City, only about 8 miles away." Max says as he looks on at his pokegear. "Great, I can't wait till we arrive home and see Mom and Dad again." May said. "But more importantly I can't wait for Ash's gym battle with our Dad; I think it's going to an exciting battle." May said while Max added that he is rooting for his Dad to win. "I really like our Dad to win but, I assume it will be an even battle since Ash has gotten a lot better from his other gym battles." Brock also added that "It will be pretty hard to decide on who should win the upcoming gym battle."

While Brock, May, and Max are discussing on who should win the gym battle, Ash is a little bit behind them while carrying Pikachu on his shoulder. Ash has so many thoughts going around his head; the others had to stop to see if Ash is alright.

"Hey Ash, you alright there?" Brock asked.

Ash raised his head up towards Brock and the others and said "Oh, sorry about that, I was thinking about a couple of things". Brock was kind of curious on what is on Ash's mind so he told May and Max to continue on while he talks to Ash.

"Like what"? Brock said.

"Well, it's about Pikachu actually, it's just that, I been wondering on how Pikachu got to be very powerful from the moment Professor Oak gave him to me as my first pokemon". Ash also added "I seen Pikachu done so many things that I would not even expect other Pikachus would do, maybe I was given this Pikachu for a reason, because it's very special, and I was to be a great team with Pikachu and my other pokemon".

"Well I think it was all luck that you were given a strong pokemon, and you know what, when you fought against me for your first gym badge, I had never expected your Pikachu to be that strong when fighting against my Onyx." Brock said to Ash.

"Yeah, we have been through so much huh Pikachu" Ash said.

Pikachu happily replied "Pika Pikachu".

Brock noticed that May and Max has gone more up the road so Brock tells Ash. "We need to catch up with May and Max, so let's get going okay."

"Alright." Ash said.

Ash and Brock managed to catch up with May and Max when May asked Ash "What's wrong"? Ash replied "Oh nothing, just something on my mind that's all." "Well okay".

The group started to continue on the road then all of a sudden, a black cloud started to loom towards Ash and the others. Ash looked at the cloud with a sense of confusion and asked Max "Hey Max, I thought that it was going to be sunny through out the day, and that no storms would occur." Max replied "I know, I even checked my Pokegear to check the weather and it said it would be sunny so why is that storm there."

"Well don't look now but that storm is heading right towards us"! May yelled.

Then in a matter of minutes the storm came upon the group, and there in the clouds came a vortex plus the addition of lightning that starts coming down upon Ash and the others.

"What the heck is that?" Ash asked while looking at the vortex. But before he can get an answer the vortex starts to pull Ash in.

"That storm is pulling Ash in"! Brock yelled towards May and Max. "We have got to help him"!

But before they have time to act, the lightning bolts started striking Brock, May, and Max as if they were controlled by some unknown force even when they are trying to use their Pokemon to save Ash.

Ash is doing everything he can to try not to be sucked in by the vortex while he his holding on to his Pikachu, but all of a sudden a lightning bolt struck the ground that Ash was on and he eventually got sucked in by the vortex along with Pikachu.

As Brock and the others looked on in horror at what happened; the storm suddenly disappeared, but the black sky still remained.

"Ash, Ash where have you gone to?" Brock said while looking at the damage that the storm done.

"Ash, where are you?" Max said

"That storm must have taken him somewhere else". A worried May said.

"Not someplace else, but somewhere else." Max said looking at the black sky.

"But where did he go?" May asked.

"I don't know". Max said.

After being sucked in the vortex from the storm that had occurred, Ash and Pikachu are spinning in a strange wormhole heading to whoever knows what where.

"Don't...worry...Pikachu, I won't let anything happen to you". Ash said while holding on to Pikachu. "Just stay close to me okay".

After minutes of spinning uncontrollably in the wormhole, Both Ash and Pikachu fell into an unconscious state while having no idea of where they might end up.

Digital World

Ash was the first to wake up, and what he first saw was quite unreal. He was in a forest that even he has not recalled of seeing before. He also looked up to the sky to see that it was all dark, but how the clouds moved seem unusual as if they seem to stretch out across the horizon.

"Whoa, where am I?" Ash said looking at his surroundings, and then he notices Pikachu down by his side still out cold from being in that wormhole. Ash went over to Pikachu to see if he can get a response from his best friend.

"Hey Pikachu, wake up buddy, wake up."

Pikachu finally woke up to see Ash and then happily licked his face while Ash held him in his arms.

"Where are we Pikachu, I have never seen this place before." Ash said while he laid Pikachu on the ground letting Pikachu get used to walking after being in that wormhole all this time. Ash then checked his belt and finds that he still has all four of his other pokemon with him.

"Good, there all still with me." Ash said "Well, we might not just stand around doing nothing huh Pikachu, let's check more about where and why are we here."

"Pika!" Pikachu replied.

As Ash and Pikachu were heading out, they suddenly hear a scream that sounds kind of like a girl's voice and seems to be in trouble.

"Do you hear that Pikachu, a girl might be in danger; let's find where that voice come from and help her." Ash told Pikachu.

Ash and Pikachu both hurried to where the girl yelled out, unknowing to Ash, that he is watched in the shadows by a man in dark clothing with piercing dark red eyes.

"He's here; everything's going according to plan."

A.N.: Sorry about the very VERY long wait but been very busy these past months. I will try to get the next chapter up pretty soon.

VendettaRage


	3. Chance Encounter

Malomyotismon's Return

Ch.3 Chance Encounter

Digiworld (For the rest of the story until Ash gets back to his world)

Both Ash and Pikachu ran quickly through the forest to where the girlish scream had originated from. They both stopped and hid behind a nearby bush when they saw what was taking place, even though while in the bush they can clearly see what was going on.

What Ash saw in front of his eyes was quite surprising. He saw a Kingler attacking a girl in a green school uniform with light brown hair holding a strange pink looking bird creature, something that even Ash has never seen before, sitting down in front of a tree that seems damaged by the Kingler's water gun attacks trying to hit the girl.

It didn't take a rocket scientist for Ash to figure out that the girl was easily frightened by the sight of the strange looking crab monster, probably even more after being shot at by the crab's water sprays, which made Ash kind of angry.

"I can't even believe that a Kingler would attack a human so viciously like that."

But then before Ash can finish his thought, The Kingler started to open his claw and started to charge a highly intensifying white beam and then it aim right at the girl more specifically at the pink bird. It was then that Ash couldn't stand by and watch what was about to occur. Ash then quickly told Pikachu "Listen Pikachu, I don't care how you do it, but stop that Kingler from what it is about to do to them.

Then Pikachu jumped out of the bush right in front of the Kingler and delivered a devastating Thunder attack to render the water pokemon unconscious. Then as Ash step out of the bush to congratulate Pikachu, he looked in astonishment as the defeated Kingler instantly disappeared.

"That was weird, why did it disappear like that?" Ash wondered about how the Kingler vanished after receiving a very devastating attack like that. Then Pikachu reminded Ash about the girl and her pink bird that they saved. Ash then walked up to the girl at the tree still sitting down but managed to look at her savior. She sees a boy, nearly the same age as her, but only a few inches taller than him. He was wearing a blue colored jacket over a black shirt with a red hat that has a green dot in midst a green half circle. He was with a yellow mouse that looked really cute but at the same time unsure if it is another creature that would attack her just like that crab thing did but since it was with him, it was safe to assume that the yellow mouse was on his side.

"Hello, my name is Ash Ketchum, and this is my friend Pikachu". Then Ash asked for her name. "What's yours?

"Sora, Sora Takenouchi."

"Are you alright Sora?" Ash then asked her.

While a little frightened, Sora replied. "Yeah I'm okay, just shaken up a little that's all. That thing would have killed me if you hadn't come along and stop it."

Ash replied "It was nothing, I heard you from where I was at and I decided to step in and it was a good thing it did though or that Kingler would in fact kill you even though I don't know why it would attack you like that, because I know that pokemon only attack humans only by provoking them, and from what I am hearing from you It seems that the Kingler attacked you for no reason what so ever. "

Then Sora, after hearing what Ash said about the Kingler and why it attacks her, asked him something. "So that thing was called a Kingler, and that was a Pokemon, I thought at first that was a Digimon."

Then after Sora told Ash about the Kingler being called a Digimon, Ash was in a state of disbelief. Ash then said "A Digimon, I have never seen nor heard about what those are.

Sora replied, in an annoyed tone, "You mean you don't know what a Digimon is."

"And I suppose that what you have there is a Digimon right. Ash replied after answering Sora's question

Sora says "Yes, this is Biyomon, my companion who I travel in the Digiworld."

When Sora said Digiworld to Ash, he then went up to her so he can get a better understanding of what Sora said. "What do you mean the Digiworld; what kind of place is that?

"The Digiworld is where all Digimon live in different areas of this world." Sora explained to Ash

"You mean this world."

"Yes, this place is the Digiworld" Sora said to Ash with a nod.

After once more noticing his surroundings of how different everything is and hearing what Sora said about the place that he was in which was not the Hoenn region but the Digiworld. Ash then was filled with so much shock and disbelief; he fainted in front of his Pikachu and Sora.

Sora then said while covering her face with her hand "This is going to take a while to get used to."

A.N. Finally finished with the 3rd chapter of this story. Again, I am sorry for the long wait, School and Work was a pain in the rear end and I never got time to write the story. There is an update hopefully soon. Later.

Vendetta Rage


End file.
